


serenade

by Blackblackheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, ao3不會數中文字數！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackblackheart/pseuds/Blackblackheart
Summary: “所以說，你就是一切騷亂的源頭？”紅髮男子推了推警帽的帽沿，露出一雙深藍色的眼睛。很美的顏色，但冷如堅冰。這是跳進Theon腦海裡的第一個念頭。如果再溫柔一點就好了。他暗暗希望著這一位不像他以往遇到的警官那麼冰冷無趣。“Theon Greyjoy。”紅髮警官打開辦公桌上的檔案袋，念出了他的名字。低沉磁性的男音，聽上去很年輕，可他的聲音裡有種與年齡不符的的威懾力，那是永遠處於優勢地位的成功者才有的自信與權威。Theon感覺自己的膝蓋有點發軟，因為某個令他愉悅的理由。“這是這個月你第三次因為襲擊人類女性而被捕了，對此你沒有異議？”被質問的青年淺淺一笑，粉紅的舌尖緩慢掃過上唇，若有所思地略作停留，方才收回口中。警官直直地盯著那兩顆吸血鬼獨有的尖牙，在白熾燈下泛著冷冷的光。





	serenade

“所以說，你就是一切騷亂的源頭？”

紅髮男子推了推警帽的帽沿，露出一雙深藍色的眼睛。很美的顏色，但冷如堅冰。這是跳進Theon腦海裡的第一個念頭。如果再溫柔一點就好了。他暗暗希望著這一位不像他以往遇到的警官那麼冰冷無趣。

“Theon Greyjoy。”紅髮警官打開辦公桌上的檔案袋，念出了他的名字。低沉磁性的男音，聽上去很年輕，可他的聲音裡有種與年齡不符的的威懾力，那是永遠處於優勢地位的成功者才有的自信與權威。Theon感覺自己的膝蓋有點發軟，因為某個令他愉悅的理由。“這是這個月你第三次因為襲擊人類女性而被捕了，對此你沒有異議？”

被質問的青年淺淺一笑，粉紅的舌尖緩慢掃過上唇，若有所思地略作停留，方才收回口中。警官直直地盯著那兩顆吸血鬼獨有的尖牙，在白熾燈下泛著冷冷的光。

“噯，那是Kyra自願讓我吸的，怎麼能算作襲擊呢，警長先生？”

“請叫我Stark警官。”

“Robb。叫你Robb不行嗎？”青年無辜地眨了眨眼，這讓Robb不得不錯開視線，努力克制住望向他的衝動。吸血鬼是他們每日面對的超自然生物中最危險的一種，他們的危險不僅在於超乎常人的力量，還體現在各種無法用科學解釋的能力上。具有讀心術的吸血鬼少之又少。Robb警惕心提升了幾分。眼前的吸血鬼絕不是等閒之輩，儘管他的雙手都被特製的手銬拘束著，但讀心術不是他唯一危險的地方。

他定了定心神，回憶著在學校時被教導的應對吸血鬼的幾點注意事項——第一、不要長時間與吸血鬼對視。

他匆匆地掃視了一遍吸血鬼，打理精緻的黑髮，幽幽發光的藍眼睛，除去那格外蒼白的膚色，其它方面看起來都與人類無異。臉蛋倒是很討人喜歡，怪不得他有底氣說那些女孩是心甘情願投入他的懷抱。至於年齡，吸血鬼的年齡向來讓人難以估計——

“200歲吧，如果沒有記錯的話。換作人類的年齡應該與您差不多大，Robb，不對是Stark警官。”Theon Greyjoy笑得更燦爛了，“還有，感謝您對我容貌的稱讚。”

被讀出心中所想實在是讓人憋屈。他在檔案上草草填上幾筆，思索著下一步應該怎麼辦，對面的吸血鬼無時無刻都是一副了然於心的樣子，讓他怎麼都不自在。

要是普通的吸血鬼，大可以直接丟進監獄裡了事，但是他是個Greyjoy，這個姓氏在人類與超自然生物兩界都頗有分量，包括警局在內的各大機關單位都不希望與Greyjoy家扯出什麼矛盾。所以一般的處理方法在這傢伙身上是行不通的，他們能做的只有“教育”一下，然後第二天天沒亮就把人給放出去。

這就是今晚Robb出現在這裡的原因，“教育”一下眼前的吸血鬼。他想這是上司為了培養他才給他這個機會的，雖然他以第一名的成績畢業，但實戰經驗約等於無。這個機會可以讓他好好觀察一下吸血鬼，將書本上的知識付諸實踐。

“我不想看到你提前把他放出去，更不想看到你把所有錢用在跟他賭博上或是別的什麼荒唐事情。”上司的話似乎透露了前幾個管教他的警官的結局。

吸血鬼有蠱惑人心的能力。他索性拿出書溫習起來。只有盯著他們漂亮的眼睛或是聽著他們的甜言蜜語，就會——

“啊！”一聲驚叫聲使他從書本裡抬起頭，本能地望向對面看看吸血鬼在大驚小怪些什麼。Greyjoy偏著頭，一副很難受的樣子。

“Stark警官，”他可憐巴巴地投來求助的視線，眼角甚至有淚光閃爍，“我的頭髮好像被椅背上的什麼東西卡住了，很痛的。”

第二、絕對不要輕信他們所說的任何一個字。

Robb決定無視他，可他就這麼一直哼哼唧唧個沒完，讓他難以專心于書本。他再度打量了一遍吸血鬼，他身上有危險性的物品早就被收走了，他的雙手被固定在背後，坐得像個剛入學的小學生一樣端端正正，簡直要把乖巧兩字寫在臉上。

他歎了口氣，無奈地向吸血鬼走去。對方對於他的靠近也沒有多大反應，只是略微低下頭，方便Robb理清他的頭髮。

Robb將手指伸進他的頭髮與椅背之間，把卡進一條縫隙的髮絲給理出來。他的手指不習慣這種精細的活，因為用力不正確的緣故，吸血鬼很快吃痛地叫出聲，本能地閃躲，原本就扎得鬆散的馬尾散開了，黑髮自然地落在肩頭。

非常美麗的黑髮。Robb由衷地讚歎道。像是天鵝絨般柔軟，又像是流水般順滑，那黑色仿佛是他所度過的漫漫長夜的標本，深沉又純粹。

“謝謝，”Theon偏過頭，笑容愉快得像隻喝飽了牛奶又在陽光下睡了一下午的貓咪。“喜歡的話，摸摸也沒問題的。”

為什麼要摸一個素不相識的男人的頭髮？Robb還沒想清楚這個問題，他的手就像有自我意識一樣順著髮絲撫摸起來。吸血鬼似乎也被他摸地很舒服，發出輕柔的嗯嗯聲。

忽然，他埋在黑髮裡的指尖觸到了一個尖端，這讓Theon猛地一抖。“拜託，不要這樣子碰我的耳朵。”

與人類不同，吸血鬼的耳朵就像神話中的精靈一樣是尖尖的。書上從來沒有提到過耳朵會是吸血鬼的弱點，這個新發現讓Robb好奇極了。“為什麼？”

吸血鬼低下頭猶豫了一會兒，用蚊子一樣細小的聲音說：“會……會興奮的。”

“會興奮？”Robb試圖回憶書本上的知識，但一無所獲。

吸血鬼試探性地靠過來，用耳尖輕輕磨蹭起他的手指。“就是身體會熱起來，頭也會暈暈的，哪裡都想要……哈……整個人都變得奇怪了。”

Robb趕緊收回了手，他這才意識過來他口中的興奮是什麼意思，這讓他的臉燙得嚇人。這時他發覺吸血鬼正微仰起頭殷切地看著他……

那真是非常、非常漂亮的藍眼睛。

\--

人類，真的很容易上鉤呢。

名為Theon的吸血鬼得意地勾起嘴角，還不忘配合地發出一聲聲嬌柔的呻吟。

剛剛還一本正經高高在上的警官大人，現在正把頭埋在他頸間貪婪地四處舔吻，像隻餓壞了的大型犬。這個想法逗樂了他，他只好強忍住不笑出聲，防止破壞自己辛苦得來的“勞動成果”。

引誘人類這種事他做得太多了，這對於他而言就像吃飯喝水一樣再自然不過。只消一句話語，一個眼神，他就能輕易地達到自己的目的，可憐又愚蠢的人類，對他從來就沒什麼抵抗力。

今天也是輕而易舉地得手了。只是，這一次的目標不再是年輕漂亮的小姐姐。他從沒有引誘男性的經驗，能夠如此圓滿的完成任務，讓他在為自己的天賦異稟而沾沾自喜的同時又感到心情複雜。

他用臉蹭了蹭警官紅色的捲毛，很柔軟，而且是溫暖的。人類總是暖乎乎的，無論是他們的身體還是血液。從Robb Stark走進這個房間的那一刻起他就想嘗嘗他的血液的味道的，不知道像不像他本人看上去那樣美味。

然而人類不是吸血鬼，無法讀出他的所思所想。現在，被催眠的男人的眼裡只有他的存在。“請好好愛我，僅此一夜。”在之前對視的那一刻，他注視著Stark的眼眸說出了這樣的命令。因為被偏愛著的人，往往就被賦予了肆意妄為的權力。

可他忽然有些後悔了，與男性有如此親密的接觸，這在數百年裡是頭一遭。他跨坐在男人身上，幾乎是被對方擁在懷裡。雖然他在上面，可自己明顯是弱勢的一方。這讓他不安地扭動著身子，當他蹭過男人胯部的凸起時感覺更微妙了。

這就是人類表達愛意的方式嗎？這份過於熾烈的愛意未免讓他有點難以消受。只要再忍耐一下就好。他向男人的脖子湊了過去，被鎖在身後的雙手沒法用上，他只好用牙齒一顆顆咬開領口的釦子——

“真是著急呢，”Stark忽然停下了折磨他的脖子，親了親他的臉頰，眼神中寵溺讓他侷促不安又心跳加快。“我先幫你脫掉，再脫我自己的。”

什麼嘛！他剛想張口反對，嘴就被那人給堵住了。男人的舌頭從他微微張開的唇間長驅直入，這不是他所習慣的、女性給予的溫和芬芳的輕吻，這裡沒有多情的挑逗與溫柔的纏綿，只有深沉得幾近嚴酷的佔有慾。那人的舌頭霸道地掃過他口腔的每一吋，不留給他絲毫喘息的餘地，只好盲目地接受他的味道，他給予的一切。猝不及防的深吻讓他很快呼吸困難起來，眼裡被生理性的淚水積滿，自咽喉深處發出他自己羞於聽見的曖昧聲音。

太奇怪了，被另一個男人吻到失神，老實說感覺還不算差勁。他迷迷糊糊地摟上那人的脖子，賣力地回吻過去，來不及咽下的津液從唇邊溢出，順著下巴流得到處都是……

當他被壓在身下時都沒反應過來發生了什麼，Robb一邊繼續吻他一邊扯開了他的衣扣，開始撫摸他的身體，他的手幾乎可以燙傷他。Robb發覺了他的躲閃，按住了他的身子，用低沉得發啞的聲音貼著他的耳朵低語道：“沒有和男人做過？我也沒有。不過沒關係，我會讓你舒服的。”

“我、我才不喜歡男人啊！”他這才回過神，一邊驚慌失措地想要從他身下逃開，一邊祈禱身體不要做出背叛自己的反應。Robb只是低聲笑笑，俯身含住了他的左邊乳首。

溫熱的唾液打濕了那一點，半是吸吮半是輕咬的刺激讓他不知該不該喊疼，這是前所未有的感覺，一波波酥麻混雜著輕微的疼痛讓他的身子整個地軟了下來，熱流在小腹匯聚，無法抗拒地湧向下身。他羞愧地想通過咬住嘴唇不發出任何聲音，但當另一隻手開始揉捏他的右側一點時他弓起背叫出了聲。

“哈……快放開我啊……”

“明明很舒服的樣子，”男人湊上來舔了舔他的耳尖，發出潮乎乎的聲響，“不用害羞。”

希望這一切快點結束吧。他認命般閉上了眼，只要等到他精疲力盡，他還是有機會的……

忽然，有什麼東西從他自己的襯衣內側口袋落向地面，發出輕微的響聲。Robb傾身拾起了那玩意。

“準備得真周到呢。”男人把手裡的東西展示在他眼前——

Theon Greyjoy從未想到自己口袋裡的避孕套會有這個用處。

\--

“好緊……是第一次的緣故吧。”紅髮男子挺動腰部，目送著自己的分身整根地沒入身下人藕紅色的洞穴。被操開的內壁隨著他的深入緊緊裹了上來，細滑的軟肉貪婪地吸吮著他的陰莖，像是拼命地想把他留在自己體內。吸血鬼的體內不是他所想的冰冷，包裹著他的地方溫暖得出奇。那感覺實在太好，他忍不住狠狠向里一頂，身下的吸血鬼發出一聲帶哭腔的呻吟，同時緊緊咬住脫在一邊的衣物硬生生地堵下快要脫口的哭喊。

他俯身貼上Theon的後背，連同著細碎的黑髮輕輕嚙咬著他後頸處的肌膚。一隻手撫上遍佈斑駁吻痕的光潤後背，順著輪廓清晰的脊柱一節節地撫摸著，丈量著、確認著，帶著將這一切佔為己有的雄心勃勃。另一隻手繞到身前握住了對方的性器，不快不慢地上下移動著，直到滲出的前液打濕了他的指腹，那人被侵入的穴口隨著他的抽動發出了細密的水聲，他感到包圍著他的軟肉焦急地收緊，把他向更深處引入。

“我要開始動了。”他握住了Theon的腰，在正式開始之前他半是詢問半是通知地對吸血鬼說道。

“嗯啊……”儘管Theon竭力用衣服堵住自己的嘴，但他聽得出他的聲音裡歡愉已經佔了上風。“快點……快點結束吧。”

於是他不再等待，大力抽送起來，肉體撞擊的聲音回響在狹小的問詢室，還有Theon越來越無法掩飾的嬌喘呻吟。或許隔壁此時還有人在值班，他們會不會聽見這邊屋子裡的動靜？他伸手捂住了吸血鬼的嘴，在對方困惑的顧視下傾下身輕聲說道：“你不會想要隔壁的人知道我們在幹什麼吧？叫得那麼大聲，他們或許已經注意到了，或許……或許正聽著你的浪叫聲手淫呢。”

“閉嘴了！骯髒的人類……啊！”Theon的後半句話被哭喊聲淹沒。Robb的分身蹭過了他體內最敏感的一點，一時間他無法思考無法言語，只能緊緊絞住體內硬挺的入侵物，搖擺著腰肢迎合對方的撞擊。

“被骯髒人類操到爽哭的你，是不是更加骯髒呢？”Robb再次頂弄起讓對方失去理智的那一點，甬道的內壁痙攣般地收縮著，不斷吞吐著他漲大到極致的分身。“想要一直被幹到射出來嗎？”

快感像是個無底的漩渦吞噬著他的身心，Theon發現自己開口只能發出啜泣與呻吟。太羞恥了。像是女孩子一樣被男人幹到高潮，這讓他無法再面對自己。在到達頂點的那一刻，他報復般咬住了男人捂在他嘴前的一隻根手指。

他太過虛弱，尖齒僅僅刺破了一點皮膚，但已足夠讓久違的血腥味瀰漫在他的口腔。很快他發現這不是個明智的舉動，血的味道進一步喚醒了他的感官，身體變得更加敏感了。

男人的性器還在他的體內橫衝直撞，剛剛高潮過的身體在刺激下迅速再次興奮起來，他發覺自己的身體甚至更加渴求著這些，比渴望那個人的鮮血還要渴望。“幹死我吧，”被慾望燒得昏沉的頭腦替他發出了這道請求，他的聲音已經軟糯得快要化掉了，“把你的東西射在我裡面……”

Robb眨了眨眼，然後迅速地抽出性器，將塑膠套取下來丟到一邊，再次回到他的體內。被狠狠過使用的甬道毫無阻礙地將外物一次性呑入，熾熱的性器終於將他體內要命的空虛感消除殆盡。在最後幾次猛烈的抽送後，男人終於把灼熱的液體注入了他的體內，被填滿的快感將他再一次送上了頂點。還未將分身抽出他的體外，男人便沉沉入睡了。

\--

次日清晨。

第一縷陽光從墻頂的狹窗落下，讓Robb從夢境中醒來。依然很疲憊，他試圖睜開雙眼但屢次沒能如願，那就再睡一會兒，就一小會兒……

或許真的是在夢中吧。他感覺下半身漸漸溫熱起來，或許他又掉進了某個青春期時的夢境。耳邊傳來細小濡濕的水聲，他無意識地伸出手靠近那個聲音的來源。

指尖觸到的是緞子般的絲滑的手感。讓人愛不釋手，忍不住繼續撫摸下去……為什麼感覺這麼熟悉？他突然睜開眼，映入眼簾的是吸血鬼烏黑的長髮，在晨曦中泛著水波般溫柔的微光。

看著眼前的情景足夠讓他再一次硬起來，不對他已經硬了。吸血鬼把頭埋在他的兩腿之間，嘴裡含著他的性器，發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。對於發現他醒來，Greyjoy也沒表示出多大的驚訝，一邊舔弄著他的柱身一邊道了聲早安。

“你在幹什麼啊！”Robb的反應只能用驚慌失措來形容。

“你要好好補償我……唔嗯。”吸血鬼的話音中拖著喘息，唾液在他的嘴唇與舔舐著的陰莖間牽扯出亮晃晃的銀絲，這大概是Robb Stark二十多年人生中見過的最色情的畫面。“昨晚我還沒有飽哦……”

“昨晚我們做過了……？”

“不要露出那麼恐怖的神情，”吸血鬼咧嘴一笑，舌尖掃過他分身的頭部，吮吸著剛剛開始滲出的液體。“被幹的是我不是你，我的屁股現在還很痛呢。”

“啊……”Robb剛想說點什麼，思路就被強行中斷了。Theon放鬆了喉嚨，將他的分身盡可能地吞入口中，直到他分身的頭部觸到了咽喉上壁的柔軟部分，他感覺自己在緊緻濕滑的口腔裡又漲大了幾分。他忍不住開始挺動起來，Theon發出有點可憐的嗚咽聲，還是乖巧地承受著他的抽送。

“好大……沒法完全含住呢……”他把性器撤出Theon的口腔給了他換氣的機會，他喘息著說道，聲音裡卻沒有抱怨的意味。

Robb入迷地注視著吸血鬼的樣子，黑髮凌亂地披散在肩頭，裸露的肌膚上遍佈著他留下的艷色痕跡。他的氣息凌亂，蒼白的臉頰上染上了微薄的紅暈，深藍的眼眸裡閃過狂亂的星辰，那裡只有直率得直逼靈魂的慾望，比任何魔法更要蠱惑人心。

“你，不會咬我吧。”他呆呆地問道。

“笨蛋。”吸血鬼笑罵了一句，將舌尖貼上他的分身玩弄般地舔過他的血管。“我還指望著你來好好餵飽我呢。”

他忍無可忍地按住了吸血鬼的腦袋，將分身狠狠插入他的嘴裡，對方的咽喉因為短暫的不適而猛地一收，緊緊吸附住了他的前端。生理性的淚水因為呼吸不暢而不自覺地從那人的眼眶滑落，看著他被自己幹哭的樣子，他感覺自己馬上就要射出來……

“這麼想要我的精液麼……那喝個夠吧。”

他稍微退出了一點，精液一波接一波射進對方的口腔深處，Theon發出滿足的悶哼聲，貪婪地吸吮著他的性器直到一滴液體也沒有留下。來不及吞下的精液從他的嘴角流出，從下頜一直流到鎖骨。他用手指擦拭掉那些白濁的液體，感覺到吸血鬼直勾勾的視線，示意著他把手指送至他唇邊。

直到指縫裡殘餘的精液也被舔得一乾二淨Theon才作罷。懶洋洋地趴在他身上，似乎心滿意足了。

“為什麼這麼想喝這個？”他小心翼翼地問道，感覺羞愧感重新甦醒了過來。“你不是吸血鬼嗎？”

“你話超多啊！爽到了不就行了嗎？”吸血鬼翻了個身不再看他，語氣裡是從未有過的、近似於害羞的情感。“其實……只要是人類的體液都可以補充能量的……”

“那你為什麼不吸我的血？趁我睡著的時候把我吸乾啊，很容易做到的，對你而言。”

吸血鬼沉默半晌，他再次發現他的臉頰微微泛紅。“無聊的人類。”

\--

“噯，昨晚的事情你都忘記了吧？”在等待問詢室大門開啟的時間裡，Theon忽然問道。

“完全不記得。”

“那就好。”

兩個人交換了一個微笑。心照不宣地保守著屬於自己的謊言。

多希望他還記得那一切。吸血鬼默默地想著又很快自己否認這個荒唐的念頭。

其實我是記得的，記得抱你的熱度，記得吻你的感覺，記得……記得愛你時的心動。這都是人類不願意記起的。與吸血鬼相處準則的第三條也是最重要的一條——

絕對、絕對不要愛上一個吸血鬼。

fin


End file.
